


Carter women ARBB Art

by endeni



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni





	Carter women ARBB Art

Guys, you should all go check out Jadesfire's [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2216184)!  
It's been such a joy and pleasure working together on this project and the fic is everything I could ever want and more: awesome ladies being awesome, time-travel-shenanigans, uncertain loyalties and fabulous, fabulous character voices! *_*  
And here's the art that inspired the fic, plus other graphics I did to go with it.  
Click for full view. :)

[](http://s173.photobucket.com/user/endeniem/media/carter_women_a_zpsfe56c540.png.html)  
(1366x768)  
  
---  
The textless version:  
[](http://s173.photobucket.com/user/endeniem/media/carter_women_zpse5089e58.png.html)  
  
  
And a few other graphics:  
[](http://s173.photobucket.com/user/endeniem/media/CW_cover_zpsc329c77d.png.html)  
[](http://s173.photobucket.com/user/endeniem/media/logo_ssr-s_zps412eef98.png.html)  
[](http://s173.photobucket.com/user/endeniem/media/logo_sh_zps88137ac6.png.html)  
[](http://s173.photobucket.com/user/endeniem/media/logo_bn_zpsafd2930c.png.html)  
[](http://s173.photobucket.com/user/endeniem/media/logo_col_zps9c94a02b.png.html)  
[](http://s173.photobucket.com/user/endeniem/media/SharonZola_a_zps6666ca62.png.html)  
[](http://s173.photobucket.com/user/endeniem/media/SharonZola_zps796ec3c3.png.html)  
[](http://s173.photobucket.com/user/endeniem/media/Sharon_Peggys_a_zps09c46d82.png.html)  
[](http://s173.photobucket.com/user/endeniem/media/Sharon_Peggys_zpsce596423.png.html)  
  
[Resources](http://endeni.dreamwidth.org/20058.html)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One Minute Ago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216184) by [Jadesfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire)




End file.
